sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny (II)
'''Johnny '''is the oldest son of Liadan and Bran. He was conceived and born in Son of the Shadows. He becomes the leader of the community at Inis Eala after his father moves to Harrowfield with his brother Fintan. Biography In Son of the Shadows In Son of the Shadows, he is the result of Liadan and Bran's consummation in the place of the Old Ones. He is born breech first at Sevenwaters, and is delivered by Liadan's mother Sorcha. It is she who names the child Johnny, after his father. Johnny spends the first months of his life at Sevenwaters. Liadan envisions a life for herself and Johnny there, which excludes Bran. Conor realises what part Johnny might play in the ploys of the Fair Folk, and tells Liadan that Johnny must stay in the forest. Despite being told that she cannot have both her lover and her child, Liadan strives to keep both. When Liadan goes to Sidhe Dubh to free Bran and Gull and Aisling, Johnny comes with her. When she, Gull and an unconscious Bran escape Sidhe Dubh through the Marshes, Johnny is tied to Liadan's back, and complains all that time of the treatment he is receiving. After they have come to safety, Liadan brings Bran back to life, with her father's help, and they help Bran's men establish Inis Eala, a place for learning covert skills. They later move to Harrowfield to live, where Bran and Liadan eventually become Lord and Lady of Harrowfield. When he grows up, Johnny becomes the leader of the Painted Men on Inis Eala and is expected to become Lord of Sevenwaters when the time comes. In Child of the Prophecy Eighteen years after the events in Son of the Shadows, Johnny lives on Inis Eala, and is preparing for the final battle for the Islands, which is to occur during the following summer. He is introduced to the sorceress Fainne, his cousin, when he comes to Sevenwaters with his mother Liadan to heal Maeve. Although Liadan feels that Fainne is dangerous, Johnny believes that she is only afraid and confused. From the beginning, he is kind and courteous towards her, and even suggests that she return with them to Inis Eala. During the journey to Inis Eala, the group is ambushed by robbers. Johnny and his men, who are acting as guards for Liadan and Fainne, kill most of them and foil the attempt. Johnny comments that they chose the wrong group to rob, because no one touches his mother. As they come closer to Inis Eala, Johnny begins to feel a tortuous pain in his belly, which only gets worse as time passes. Johnny does not reveal what is wrong, and acts normally so as not to worry the others. This shows the extraordinary strength of will he has, and Fainne is amazed that he is not writhing on the ground like other men would be. Johnny suspects that Fainne has caused the torture, and at one point asks her how long until it is over. Fainne tells him that she did not cause this, and reverses the spell. On Inis Eala, Johnny helps with the preparations for the coming battle. He helps organise a covert mission in which himself, his father and others would swim into the place where the Britons keep their ships and sink them, preventing them from being used. A travelling man, Darragh, who turns out to be Fainne's sweetheart, comes to the island, and after proving himself becomes a part of the venture. When Johnny's brother Coll becomes ill, it soon becomes obvious that it was caused by witchcraft. Johnny begins to believe that Fainne caused it, and points out that the greater test of will would be to harm a friend and not a foe. He doubts his belief that Fainne is not dangerous. When the time comes for Sevenwaters and their allies to fight the battle, Johnny goes with them to Manannan Island, a Norsemen settlement, and participates in the mission to sink the Britons' ships. During the mission, he is attacked by a man from the Uill Neill, who was replacing one of his own men who couldn't participate. Unknown to Johnny, the man mistakes him for his father, Bran, whom Eamonn of the Marshes wants dead, and tries to stab him. After a struggle in the water, Johnny stabs the man instead, killing him. But Johnny becomes separated from the group, and they believe he is drowned. However, Johnny is found by the Britons, who, recognising his hostage value, seek to use him to get the Irishmen to surrender and leave the Islands and not return. Although Johnny tells them that they will never agree to it, the Britons still try. During the meeting between Sevenwaters, their allies and the Britons, the Britons and Sevenwaters each offer various terms of agreement for Johnny's return and the end of the battle. Johnny tells them that there need not be any more blood shed now, and suggests that they settle the dispute the old fashioned way: himself battling with a Briton. Whoever's side wins will name the terms of the other side's surrender. Johnny fights valiantly against Edwin of Northwoods' own son. Close to losing consciousness, he asks the leaders of the armies whether it is a fight to the death. Before the fight is finished, Fainne reveals herself, and goes to Johnny, telling both armies that the feud is ended, and the prophecy almost fulfilled. They must leave the Islands as soon as possible, or die. She creates a ring of fire around herself, Johnny and Edwin's son, with Finbar and Conor's help. As the Lady Oonagh arrives, and the real supernatural battle begins, Fainne weakens her ring of fire when Oonagh is distracted just enough to allow Johnny and Edwin's son to go to safety. After the battle, Johnny leaves the Islands along with the rest of the armies. He helps negotiate a peace treaty between Sevenwaters and Northwoods. In Heir to Sevenwaters Johnny goes to Sevenwaters with his men, and is there for the birth of Finbar. After Finbar is taken Johnny is suspected by some of doing away with him because he threatens Johnny's inheritance of Sevenwaters, and even Sean stops trusting him fully. Johnny stands up for Cathal when Cathal is accused of helping the people who took Finbar, saying that all his men were loyal to him and would never do such a thing. Later, though, he orders Aidan to bring Cathal in for questioning, and when Aidan refuses threatens to cast him out of Inis Eala. While Clodagh is on her quest, Johnny supports Sean and helps him prepare for the chieftains' meeting. He, Sean and Aisling solve the problem of inheritance by announcing that Finbar will be chieftain of Sevenwaters after Johnny. At the end of the book it is revealed that Gareth and Johnny are in a romantic relationship together. Appears on *Son of the Shadows *Child of the Prophecy *Heir to Sevenwaters *Seer of Sevenwaters Category:Characters Category:Sevenwaters Family